Devices which allow a user to access information have become ubiquitous. Cellular telephones (cell phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), hand held computers, laptop computers and the like allow user to access information about almost any topic in almost any form from almost any location. For example, a user can access the Internet from his or her cell phone on a bus and read a story about what happened in another part of the world.
Typically these devices are portable and include a display which is relatively small, such that the contents of an article or image cannot be displayed in its entirety on the display. The user is thus required to provide movement events (scroll down, page down, scroll over, and the like) in order to observe the entire piece of information. The information may be a text-based message or article, a picture, a video, an image, or the like.
In order for a user to view the entire piece of information, the user is required to scroll through the information. Scrolling can occur on a line-by-line basis, on a page-by-page basis, or a block-by-block basis leaving an overlap of 1-3 lines on the display.